


Tony Is Adorable High

by Heartithateyou



Series: What happens in the hospital, doesn't stay in the hospital [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M, One Off, One Shot, Random & Short, Randomness, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Sweet, Tony is high, all fluff, otp, pain meds, random drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Tony is in the hospital recovering from an injury and it turns out he turns into a total softey on pain meds.Luckily Steve is there for it.





	Tony Is Adorable High

His body felt like it weighed about a thousand pounds and his head was throbbing. He tried to figure out where he was, but he knew enough that he definitely wasn’t in his bed. The sheets were scratchy and there was an incessant beeping that would not stop.

“Tony, Tony can you hear me?” A voice asks, smooth and comforting.

He wants to reply, but he feels like moving anything will take more energy thann he has at the moment.

“Please wake up Tony. Please wake up, for me.” The voice says again, heavy with concern and sadness.

He really wants to open his eyes, but they feel glued down.

“Tony, I can’t lose you. You can’t leave me. We have so much we still have to do. Remember how you said we should go to Europe when we have the time? We should make the time, I want to see the world with you. There’s so much I want to do with you, so much we haven’t done yet. You promised I could paint you, remember? I know you don’t really want to and get all embarrassed when I ask, but I love that you’re willing to try it for me. I just… I can’t lose you Tony. I don’t know what I’ll do if you… I love you Tony. I love you so much sometimes I can’t even believe you’re real. When I think about how unbelievably lucky we are to have found each other… You are my miracle Tony Stark. And I just need you to do one more miracle for me, please Tony. Please don’t leave me.” The voice says, wavering at times with the emotion of what he’s saying.

Tony fights with every shred of energy he has to wrench his eyes open, trying to focus on the figure in front of him. He finally focuses on the blond head of hair in front of him, crouched over as the figure sobs quietly.

“Don’t… don’t cry.” He croaks out, his throat dry and rough.

“Tony?!” Steve asks as he jolts up, tears still in his eyes.

“Please don’t cry, I’m okay.” He grunts out, feeling the effort behind eye word. 

But any amount of effort is worth it to reassure Steve, he can’t stand how sad and broken the other man looks.

“Oh my gosh, I didn’t think you were going to wake up, I was so worried. I thought… I thought I had lost you.” Steve says, grasping his hand in both of his.

“You know I’m not that easy to get rid of.” He says with a smile, squeezing Steve’s hand back.

“How’re you feeling? Do you need anything? Is there anything I can do?” Steve asks in a rush, running his eyes over him.

“You can stop worrying so much, I’m okay. And I am feeling pretty damn high from all of the drugs they’ve got me doped up on.” He says with a laugh as he looks at his IV bag. Whatever they have is definitely the good stuff and a lot of it.

Steve pauses for a moment before bursting out laughing, “I have no idea how you can make me go from crying to laughing in less than a minute Tony Stark, but you never cease to amaze me.”

“I like amazing you.” Tony says, with a smile. He was a secret softey and it only got worse when he was on drugs. “I have to say, this reminds me of how we got together in the first place.”

“You mean when I was the one who was high as a kite? That’s such a romantic getting together story.” Steve says with another laugh as he rubs his hand.

“Oh yeah, we’ll be telling that to our kids for years to come. Well Daddy was high as a kite and talked about getting fingered.” He says, bursting out into giggles.

“Honestly, the only thing that surprises me about that is that your plan included kids in it.” Steve says with a shy smile.

“Ooh yeah, you know all those plans we talked about? That was another one I meant to bring up to you.” He rambles, seeing Steve’s smile grow even wider.

“Oh really?” Steve asks, brushing his hand.

“Oh yeah, not until after we’re married of course. Then I’m thinking we should have two or three. I was an only child and it got pretty lonely so I would definitely want our kid to have siblings. How do you feel about adoption?” He rambles, feeling the words spill out of his mouth.

He’d been thinking about this for a while now, he just never seemed to have the courage to bring it up to Steve. Steve had never indicated whether he wanted kids or not, and Tony had no idea how to bring it up.

I guess getting high as a kite and blurting it out was clearly the best plan.

“I think that’s an amazing idea Tony. Although anyway you want to have a family is fine by me, I’ll do anything as long as its with you. And I had no idea that you were open to marriage…” Steve says, his expression serious.

“Oh Steve, of course I am, especially when it means I get to lock your sweet ass down for life. Ooh that sounds crass, lets scratch that from the story we tell our kids about how I proposed.” He says with a grimace.

“How you proposed?” Steve asks, looking totally baffled.

“Well before I got beat to shit, I was planning on proposing to you. I had it all planned out, rented out your favorite restaurant, got a string quartet, the rest of the team was going to show up after I popped the question. It was perfect. But, since it is us, of course it would get ruined by supervillains and I would have to propose from a hospital bed in fluorescent lighting. Can you hand me my coat?” He asks, hoping that the ring was still in there.

Steve wordlessly gets up and hands him the coat, which looks like its relatively unscathed. He rummages around in the pocket and is grateful to feel the smooth ring box, and pulls it out.

“Steven Grant Rogers, will you marry me?” He asks, popping open the ring box.

“Of course I will, Anthony Edward Stark.” Steve says, his face breaking into the hugest smile Tony had ever seen. Tears start forming in his eyes as Tony slips the ring onto his finger.

“You’re crying again!” Tony says as he tries to wipe the tears away.

“Well I can’t help it, that’s what happens when your boyfriend proposes!” Steve says with a laugh as he leans in and kisses him.

“I love you Tony Stark.” Steve says as he pulls back slightly.

“I love you too, Steve Rogers. But I’m pretty sure you just accidentally pulled my IV out, so I’m going to need you to call a nurse.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!


End file.
